


Unholy

by 8BitRainbow



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Demon Sex, F/M, High School, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitRainbow/pseuds/8BitRainbow
Summary: Gabriel awakes with a start in church, he’s alone and there’s a strange foreboding surrounding him.A voice whispers to him speaking of sin, a familiar voice, the voice of a demon...and it wants to claim his purity.-Gabriel x Beelzebub high school au





	Unholy

A sharp crack and Gabriel jaunted, his eyes widened and darting around trying to focus in his confused state, a soft rumbling all around echoed off the stone walls and made the boy shiver in his confusion; as his blue eyes adjusted and finally grew accustomed to the dimness he was finally able to take in his surroundings, shifting on the wooden pew he looked over his shoulder and then back forwards his chin tilting upwards to catch the familiar sight of the beautiful stained glass window, he must have fallen asleep after mass but then surely his mother and father wouldn’t have left him here alone?

There was a storm outside the church, black clouds amassing all around and the threatening lightning that forked to the ground highlighted the window and cast shadows along the expanse of the normally serene and beautiful church making it look eerie; Gabriel felt anxious in his own church for the first time in his life, almost unsafe and night had drawn in quickly so that the only source of light was from his favourite window and from the sparse pillar candles along the sides of the outer rows leaving him feeling like he needed to leave now, like there was something here, something evil.

Gabriel stood quickly but as he did there was a clatter against the stone floor by his feet making him jolt grabbing hold of the pew back as his heart thudded and he caught sight of what had made the noise, at his feet was a thick black bible laying open with gold gilt edge pages, it must have been on his lap whilst he was sleeping, Gabriel apprehensively peered down at it and his brow furrowed; the bible did not belong to this church, it was too old and ancient, dark yet unusually stunning, he dipped down and picked it up drawing it eye level and noted a red smear across the yellowing page underlining a passage.

‘Do not be afraid of those who kill the body but cannot kill the soul. Rather, be afraid of the One who can destroy both soul and body in hell.’

Gabriel dropped the bible instantly like it had scorched him and stepped away from it like the thing might come to take his soul, the red smear had been blood it was unmistakable and an uneasy feeling was sitting in the pit of his stomach as he felt a cold chill run down his spine as he turned at the whispered hiss of his name ‘Gabriel’ but no one was there; trailing his hand up to his chest his fingers grazed over the rosary beads his grandmother had gifted him when he had still been too young to understand his faith but his gripped them tightly and looked around.

As Gabriel slid out of the pew rows and made his way towards the big double doors and tried them they wouldn’t shift, it was almost as if they were sealed shut and didn’t shift even an inch when he put all his strength into prising them apart, Gabriel was known for his athletic prowess and he had opened these doors many times but not they were impenetrable and he felt a hard lump grown in his throat; ‘Gabriel’ another whisper of his name made him turn and back against the doors looking around as he watched the candles at either side of the church flicker towards the altar which drew his attention, there was something on it but he couldn’t make out what.

Gabriel started walking forwards almost as if he was being compelled and with each step he took closer to the altar the candles behind him lighting the way were extinguished leaving the path behind him in darkness but he could only concentrate on what was ahead of him and the dreadful curiosity that filled him drew him closer until his bright blue eyes fell upon the altar: Gabriel’s stomach twisted and fear like he had never felt before surged in him as he gasped and it echoed all around him, three thick iron bloodied nails and a dead pure white gutted dove were laying on the clean white of the altar cloth, the blood pooling and spreading turning it almost black.

“Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come, your will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us-” Gabriel began to utter under his breath stepping away from the altar and looking around as he noted shadows shifting until his back hit something and he yelped and turned throwing his arms up to defend himself but as nothing happened he lowered them and was surrounded by the eerie silence and nothing before him but the dimly lit aisle.

‘Gabriel.’ Gabriel heard the voice again and his heart was racing, ‘You have sinned.’ he couldn’t place where the voice was, it was like it was coming from all around him and he knew it but couldn’t place it, ‘Your impure thoughts...’ The voice was familiar but twisted and sullied by the darkness around, ‘Beautiful Gabriel...sinner.’

“Who’s there!” Gabriel called out defiantly and he was met with laughter that made his resolve weaken, “Show yourself!” Gabriel called again, if only to break this frightening silence but as he waited to voice and laughter was gone and he was left alone once again; Gabriel continued to mutter prayers under his breath, he was surrounded by an evil that made his blood run cold and he kept affirming to himself that he hadn’t committed any sin...he’d never sinned, he was truly faithful to God...Gabriel couldn’t stand this any longer, he felt like he was in danger in his own church, he needed to get out somehow, he was panicking.

“What the fuck is up with you?”

Gabriel makes a startled noise and wheels round to face the owner of the voice this time clearer than the whisper he has heard and he stumbles back a little clutching the rosary beads defensively as his eyes lock onto someone sat perched on the edge of the altar with vapour trails of smoke curling in the air around them; Gabriel looked confused but relieved, well sort of relieved, he’s not alone here anymore but he feels a strike of guilt as his eyes wander over the familiar form of his classmate up to her eyes that are regarding him with little interest.

Bethany Bellezent, the troublesome girl from his school with little to no regard for rules sat on the altar drawing on the cigarette and leaning on one hand and looking up at him with a look that might have burned with all the fires of Hell, her lip curled at the sight of him clearly showing her disgust and Gabriel found himself lingering across those lips and the way they parted after every pull on the cigarette until his eyes dragged his gaze down to the way her skirt was slightly hitched on one of her pale thighs and he roused himself quickly.

“Bethany, you shouldn’t sit there-” Gabriel moved forwards taking hold of her shoulders to shift her but as he did she pushed him off hard and slid off the altar and Gabriel stood confused looking down, there was no nails, no dove, no blood…

“I thought I told you never to touch me again!” Bethany spat.

“I’m sorry I-” Gabriel stuttered but as he turned to face her he felt confused once more, her eye was healed...how? It had been what, a matter or hours since he had last seen her...but then, what was he doing in church again, nothing was making any sense.

“You look dumb as fuck right now,” Bethany smirked at him taking one final drag of the cigarette and throwing it aside without a care giving him a sideways glance, “What’s wrong Gabe, scared of a bit of freak weather?” Thunder rumbled loudly again and lightning streaked across the stained glass window behind Bethany highlighting her silhouette and casting an imposing dark shadow over him making him shiver.

“No.” Gabriel lied shortly, in truth he had always had a slight fear of it due to his grandmother telling him about how it was God’s way of showing he was angry but he wouldn’t let Bethany know that, she would only use it to her vantage, “We need to get out of here, we shouldn’t be here.” Gabriel pressed wanting to reach up for his rosaries again but he didn’t.

“Oh? I can be wherever I want to be.” Bethany said slowly and Gabriel’s eyes were drawn back to her as he noticed the slight movement of her hand at the hem of her skirt, her long pale black nailed fingers skimming across her thigh and her index finger dragging a nail against her flesh causing it to mark; Gabriel’s eyes snapped up to her face and there was a smirk tugging in the corner of her lips accompanied by a dark look in her eyes that made his stomach knot in the most awful of ways.

“No, I really think we ought to leave.” Gabriel cleared his throat and tried to keep his eyes at the level of hers but he could see the way that she was still toying with her skin and it was making his mind wander places it shouldn’t, “Bethany-”

“Didn’t I tell you not to call me that!”

The next few seconds were a blur, Gabriel saw Bethany lunge towards him and unable to react in time he felt himself being shoved back into the altar and he cried out in pain as it jammed against his spine making him fall onto the surface as a strong grip seized his chin like a vice and he looked up to see Bethany towering above him with a burning rage as she took hold of his shirt and pulled him up slamming him back against the surface again drawing in so that she could shift between his legs and lean over her face close to his.

“It’s Beez, understand!” Gabriel could almost taste the stale cigarettes and coffee on her breath as she squeezed at his chin digging in her nails and making him flinch at the pain, pain he had never experienced before, “I said do you understand!”

“Yes! Yes! I’m sorry...Beez...” Gabriel stammered with eyes wide and full of fear as he took in the girl so powerful above him leering down with a sneer showing her sharp canines.

“Good angel.” Beez uttered her sneer turning into something somewhat more of pleased and interested smirk as she used the condescending term for him which made him feel another knot in the pit of his stomach which in turn made his eyes break from her gaze, “You’re a quick learner aren’t you?” Gabriel’s eyes widened as she shifted forwards between his legs and he felt her hips press against his thighs and his heart was starting to hammer in his chest.

“Sinner.”

Gabriel heard the whisper from earlier but this time it had come from right next to him and he glanced up to see Bethany with her head cocked to one side and her tongue drawing over her lips as he squeezed his chin again and forced him to look at her; Gabriel couldn’t move, he felt shamefully mesmerised by the way her eyes were drawing all over him in the most sinful ways, almost as if he were hers to do with as she wished and his mind wandered to the thought of how that tongue drawing across her teeth would taste lapping inside of his own mouth.

“Everything alright angel?” Bethany’s eyes widened in mock sympathy as she asked the poignant question that made Gabriel aware that she knew what was going on in his mind right now.

“Beth-- Beez...” Gabriel nearly slipped up and he saw the raise of her eyebrow before he corrected himself, “Can you uh...let me go?”

Gabriel watched Beez regard him in silence as he looked up at her with wide hues, the way she was firmly standing her ground and unmoving just watching him was almost predatory and it made his mind race, the idea of her lips on his, her hands upon his body, the feel of her pale and milky flesh under his fingertips as he dipped them underneath that skirt and edged aside her panties to touch...Gabriel felt himself redden at the thoughts and looked away guilty as his eyes caught sight of one of the statues in the church its eyes boring down almost condemning him.

“No.” Came the simple answer from Beez and it made Gabriel look back as she viciously dug her nails in his face again, “Look at me!” Gabriel whimpered feeling the nails almost breaking his flesh and his eyes locked back onto hers, “You do what I say or I will fucking kill you, do you understand me?” Gabriel caught sight of something shine near to his thigh and he looked down to see her holding a switchblade knife in her hand and dragging the blade dangerously over the fabric of his thigh up to his crotch, “I said, do you understand me?” Beez jabbed at his hip piercing the fabric and his skin making him cry and it echo around the church.

“I understand!!” Gabriel whined gritting his teeth feeling a warm rush over his hip as the blood ebbed out.

“Good, then be an obedient fucking angel and not some spoiled rich brat.” Beez was close to his face again as he whimpered and his eyes dewed from the pain, he heard her chuckle darkly and the tip of her tongue ran over his cheek licking off his tear as her hot breath filled his senses with the smell of cigarettes and coffee once more.

Gabriel jerked as one of Beez’s thighs shunted forwards between his legs crushing against his cock and balls making him emit the most ungodly noise, he panted for breath to try and recover but the hand on his chin yanked him forwards so that he was sitting up now face to face with the other still stood between his legs and looking over his pained expression with sheer lust; Gabriel felt the switchblade at his throat skimming across his skin as Beez smirked and bit her lip each time he gasped at the contact and he realised quickly that she was getting off on his pain.

“Having impure thoughts angel?”

“N-no...” Gabriel stuttered again trying to hide the guilt in his eyes.

“Fucking liar.” Beez chuckled again running her fingers against the inside of his thigh trailing them up until they were at his crotch again and he made a choked sob as she traced his hard cock through his pants, “You’re hard for me angel...” Gabriel flushed deeper at the hiss of her words ringing true calling him out, his body betraying him, “I’ve seen the way you look at me,” her fingers were expertly undoing his trousers until the zipper was down and his cock was jutting against his boxers, “You’re disgusting...acting all holy when really,” Gabriel eyes flew wide open as she ran her finger over and around the tip of his cock soaking through his boxers with precum, “You want your cock buried so deep in my cunt.” Gabriel suppressed his urge to groan as she used such a horrible word but again his body betrayed him and his cock twitched at the mention.

“Oh, I was right.” Beez said with a satisfied grin.

“Beez please stop this...” Gabriel couldn’t take much more of this, the way her finger was swirling around the hypersensitive tip of his cock was like nothing he had ever felt before, he’d never been with anyone before let alone touched or kissed someone and this was incredibly overwhelming not mention wrong on all levels, “I don’t want to.”

“Don’t want to?!” Beez said angrily pushing the blade against his throat, “Spouting shit again Gabe, just look at yourself, I’ve never seen such a needy disgusting display before.” Beez’s hand grabbed at his boxers yanking them down until his cock sprang out and she caught it between her lithe fingers tracing up and down spreading the precum all over him as she lingered in by his ear, “You’re a mess angel, you need cleaning up.”

Gabriel let out a staggered sigh as the blade left his throat and he was able to relax a little, Beez was still working at his cock drawing out every moan and whimper from him that she could and he swayed his face flushing biting his lip at how good it felt but as his narrowed eyes caught sight of her dipping down they widened and he placed a hand on her chest to push her away knowing exactly what cleaning up actually meant; Beez was quicker to respond though and she squeezed at his cock digging in her nails and making him howl in pain so that he fell back against the altar unable to move under the vice like grip as the blade returned to his throat.

“Let that be a lesson you fucking bastard,” Beez slammed her thigh against his balls and he doubled up howling again his eyes tearing up and rolling down his cheeks, “You take what I fucking give you and be grateful for it.” Beez’s eyes were alight from the flickering candlelight making them glow almost red as she grinning evilly down upon him and then climbed up onto the altar straddling his thighs and taking hold of one of his hands, “Be a good angel now won’t you?” Gabriel felt as Beez pulled his hand towards her and shifted her skirt up so that she could drag his hand between her legs.

“Beez no I-” Gabriel’s words died in his throat as he felt his fingers brush against her pants which were soaked and he looked away biting the inside of his cheek, he couldn’t do this, he had vowed to save himself for marriage, the way his fingers were grazing against her wet slit through those pants feeling how needy she was for him was making his mind reel and he uttered prayers in his mind over and over but it was no use and he whimpered as she made him edge her pants aside and two of his fingers slipped easily inside of her as she ground down upon his hand.

“Mmmm, I love the way your fingers feel inside me angel,” Beez laughed and panted making his gaze draw up to her locking on those burning eyes full of hellfire, “But I’m a greedy fucker and I want you.” Gabriel’s eyes widened as she shifted forwards and he tried to sit up and push her off but she grabbed both of his hands and slammed them down onto the altar outstretched beside him; Gabriel saw the look of lust and pure anger cross her face before he was suddenly stuck sharply across his own but he had no time to recover and let out a horrific gurgling shriek of pain as one of his hands grew dull.

Turning his head slowly to the side his blood ran cold seeing his hand nailed to the alter with one of the rusted nails he had seen before, he turned to look up at Beez and felt like he couldn’t breath as he took in her above him her dark shadow cast out behind her engulfing the church, her eyes black and a sinister smirk in the corner of her mouth as she played with another of the rusted nails in her hand.

“In die illa, dicit Dominus, faciam solem Descendam meridie et convertam dies in tenebras.” Came the low and dark tone from the girl above him and Gabriel trembled in fear of his immortal soul, she had been the evil in this church, she had been the one he had needed to escape.

Without further warning Beez brought the rusted nail down into the palm of his other hand making Gabriel scream again and she laughed as it bounced around the church and Gabriel felt himself beginning to loose consciousness due to the blood loss and woozily he tried to focus on the demonic image before him; Beez regarded him with even more interest now, dipping one of her fingers into the blood of his palm and then lapping it with a flick of her tongue making a satisfied hum.

“You taste divine, truly an angel of purity...” Beez took hold of his cock and angled herself above him, “But not for long.” Gabriel gasped as Beez slid down onto his cock and he felt himself engulfed within her, sin claiming him and Beez stripping him of his virginity, “Oh you bazztard... you feel good...” Beez withdrew herself and sunk down several times before she was satisfied with the sounds she was extracting from him, “Doez it hurt angel...”Gabriel couldn’t answer, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t concentrate, all he could do was feel the way her cunt felt squeezing hold of him drawing him to the edge and making him want to cum.

“Anzswer me angel.” Beez grinned reaching her hand beneath her and in between his legs, Gabriel looked up in complete and utter fear realising what she was going to do but before he could protest she had plunged her finger into his ass and was curling it inside him stroking against his swollen prostate, “Dirty boy, dirty angel, my angel, dizzgusting...” Beez laughed darkly gaining a regular rhythm on his cock and Gabriel could feel himself fading out of consciousness but coming to climax so very quickly as she worked at him, “Anszwer your Lord.”

“Yes!” Gabriel cried, tears streaming down his face.

“Yezz WHAT!”

“Yes, YES MY LORD.”

Gabriel woke with a start as his bible slipped from his hands and hit the stone floor in the middle of Sunday mass, he looked around to his mother at his side who was giving him a bemused expression and then he glanced around in confusion, he must have fallen asleep; Gabriel swallowed and picked up the bible quickly placing it on his lap with a bit of a fluster remembering the awful daydream and he sat there guiltily trying to conceal his shame at being aroused by such a vile thing. Gabriel couldn’t have felt more shamed than he did right in that exact moment, the sheer violence and appalling thoughts had shaken him and his eyes drew up slowly over the mass until they fell upon his window again, bright sunlight was filtering through but he swallowed hard and felt his face flush as he caught the vapors of smoke rising against the glittering panes.


End file.
